Shadow's
by darklady41465
Summary: WHat else can I say Shadow knights are real
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own only what my imagination can come up with.

Alot of characters are OOC.

3 years earlier

Harry didnt know exactly what to think, as he knew Ron would always stand behind him, for that is what friends do. But somehow he was starting to get a bad feeling about Hermione, as she always hid away in the library, but when checked she was never there. She was becoming more annoying then ever,as she was always running off or nagging them about staying out of trouble. Though she seemed to be always in the headmaster's office.

Harry and Ron were playing chess one evening after their homework was finished, as they saw Hermione leave the commonroom once more. She had her schoolbag, but didnt say a word as she left. Harry took his cloak and map, along with Ron they followed her. Seeing her enter an abandoned classroom, they waited and watched in the shadows, for what they didnt know, yet.

They were surprised however to see that Minerva entered the room, after looking around. Deciding they needed to be careful they walked into the room and hid in the cabinet. Knowing that no one would think to look there.

_"Hermione," greeted Minerva, smiling at her student._

_"Minerva," said Hermione in response. "I ...I did as you asked. They seem to not trust me as much now. They always want to know where Im at ...or going."_

_"I see." said Minerva, thinking. "We will need to be more careful then. Albus has a plan to be put in place soon. You now have free access, to the restricted section, and here is your pay. Tell no one, or this all will stop."_

_"I promise." said Hermione, "I will put the plan in action soon. He is mine to do as I please, once school is over. Though now I think about it, maybe I should have chose Harry since he has the money, but soon I will not have to worry about that, as I will soon have the job I always wanted."_

Two days later

_**Dear Potter & Weasley**_

_**When you read this, then what Im going to tell you has already happened. The Granger girl is going behind your back, as she is telling that you are beginning to hang around Slytherins. She is planning on having Theo Nott expelled as he saw her talking to Mcgonagall alone.**_

_**Take this as a warning ...**_

_**DM**_

Harry knew he needed to do something but not exactly sure what to do. He decided they needed to plan, but what was the girl planning? .

Harry decided to do something to keep Theo in the school, and decided to write to his family.

_**Dear Nott Family**_

_**My name is Harry Potter, and I am writing as a warning to you about your son Theo. He is **_

_**being set up to be expelled from Hogwarts for spying on a griffindor girl being paid to spy on her best friends because the headmaster has nothing better to do, please take heed to my warning.**_

_**HP**_

Two days later

Harry was walking towards his commonroom, as classes were over for the day. As he walked, he was called into the shadows, from a voice he knew. "Potter?' said Theo, "I dont know why or how but thanks. I could have been throwed out of school because of that little mudblood. I didnt do anything but she better watch herself."

"No need for thanks." said Harry, "As she is backstabbing me and Ron, I am going to find a way to end this war and get rid of a few people legally, or well...

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Hermione seeing him with the boy that could end her. "He is a ..."

"Well, it would look as if Im speaking to him." said Harry sneering, "Nott you know where to find me if it keeps up. I want to know and I will do something about it as they have no real reason to get away with it as it may hurt more then help anything. Thanks."

Theo took off as he knew what Harry was saying and wondering why the Slytherins didnt like him. Thinking he took off in search of Draco, knowing that he was going to have to tell him so he would lay off of Potter but not the others. She was going to get hurt if she wasnt careful. Slytherins werent all into the pureblood thing as most people thought they were, they just didnt believe that muggleborn's should not be acting like they owned the world.

**1 week later**

Theo went in search of Harry once more as he began keeping an eye out for trouble. What he saw didnt make him happy. He saw a white owl, being tied up and taken down towards the ground keepers hut. Knowing of only one person that had a white owl, decided that he was going to find out where it was being taken to.

"Hagrid, this owl is being hurt and it had to be tied for its own protection. Im not sure if it is sick or not, but the headmaster asked for me to bring her to you. She needs to be quartined until they are sure she is okay."

"Im sure," said Hagrid, "that she will get better soon. Thanks Hermione."

Theo watched as the girl walked back towards the castle, then veer off towards the lake. Not understanding what the girl was up to, he followed her until he was sure she wasnt causing more trouble. He was stopped in his tracks when she pulled out a stack of envelopes, and threw them on the ground. "Try and find out what you should know now, Harry." said Hermione, sneering as she pulled her wand and charmed the envelopes to burn, before running off towards the castle once more, as she was being called, by Ginny Weasley.

Theo stood for a moment, before running towards the burning letters and charmed the letters to stop burning and picked them up. He was surprised to see Harry's name on the top one with the Azkaban seal. He knew he had to give them to Harry and soon.

He hurriedly walked towards the castle, to the owlery and grabbed Mano, his black owl. Writing a quick note without signing to Harry Potter.

**2 hours later**

Harry kept watch on the time knowing he needed to get to his meeting already figuring who it was. Waiting for Granger to take off towards where ever she thought she had to be, they went in search of the meeting place they knew they needed to be in exactly 20 minutes.

They were surprised to find Theo waiting on them both. "Potter, " greeted Nott, knowing that neither boy were here to fight.

" Nott." said Harry in response.

"Potter, I found your mudblood trying to burn these." said Theo, smirking as neither boy stopped him from calling her that right now.

Harry took the letters and was shocked to see his name on them along with the a strange seal on the top one.

"I dont understand." said Harry, "I have not seen my owl Hedwig, in 4 days now. How did she get them?"

"Is your owl snow white?" asked Theo already knowing the owl was.

"Yes." said Harry, wondering how he knew.

"I saw her being taken to the groundskeeper hut. She was tied up and I dont know what the keeper done with her." said Theo, wondering if Harry had heard a word he said, as he was reading the letter.

**Dear Mr Harry Sirius Potter **

**I am writing to give you the option to leave Hogwarts and be trained by Shadow Knights. You will gain all the knowledge and unlock all your powers which if you so chose to accept it will stop the one true dark lord.**

**Eclipso Knight.**

Harry was amazed. He knew he needed to train. But his friends, were they even friends? What would help them if he was gone? He handed the letter to Theo and let him read it. He knew he had to answer soon but what would his answer be?


	2. Chapter 2

Two students disappeared one night, and no one knew why or how! One from Griffindor and one from Slytherin. No one understood how they all could have disappeared, as their wands was found lying on their beds, broken. Neither bed had a note, and no dorm mate knew where they had gone , only that they were gone. No one knew what to think, not even the parents or guardians of the said students. Some parents even had an investigation theirselves, knowing that there had to be some way to find the students. With no sign of any of them, there parents decided that it was no use to find them the daily prophet still ran news of the disappearances in the paper.

_Disappearances for Hogwarts Students_

_No one has seen of heard from the two students who deemed it necessary to leave,_

_Hogwarts, friends, and their familys. Leaving behind their broken wands, and taking with them everything else. What could have been the breaking point for the students?_

_Harry Potter, Boy-who-lived, disappeared leaving his friends behind. Theodore Nott disappeared leaving his friends behind as well. Hermione Granger, said __"that Harry had never said or made no indication of leaving. Something had to have happened for him to leave, and I think it had to be something to do with the Slytherin that left as well."_

_If anyone knows the whereabouts of either of these students, it is requested that their whereabouts be made known to Albus Dumbledore, in reward for 100 galleons._

_Rita Skeeter._

No one said anything as they heard the Prophet's article of them for the 30th time. No one caring that their names were there.

**/**

**One year later**

Alec was seated after his shower resting from the training he had all day. He was waiting on Zack to get done so they could go out on the town later. POP

"Master, a visitor is here wanting to speak with you."

"WHo is it Mintsy?" asked Alec, wondering just who wanted him.

"Lord Lucius Malfoy." said Mintsy.

"Show him in." siad Alec, straightening up.

POP

"Alec, it has been to long." said Lucius, smirking as he took a seat across from Alec.

"To right you are, Lucius." said Alec, smirking right back. "How are you today?"

"Im fine, though I need to ask a favor." said Lucius, "It is not easy one to ask either"

"I see." said Alec, "Have a drink and tell me."

"I am afraid for my son." said Lucius, "He doesnt want to return to Hogwarts as he has been accused of everything, by Dumbledore's pets. He has even went as far as to place him in detention with himself. Which as Draco has told me is not safe."

"How?" asked Alec, wondering why Severus hadnt told him or done something.

"He has been placing a few girls and boys in detention with him recently, " said Lucius, "Draco has mentioned that after the third detention, they act paranoid and very silent around everyone including their friends. I have some memories for you to view later or whenever you choose."

"I will view them later." said Alec, "I will get a hold of you soon with what I can do. It is late, you may stay here tonight the room is waiting as usual for you, along with Juliet is here as well."

"Thank you, I will do just that." said Lucius, "As I'm sure you know I don't want to return to Narcissus any time soon."

**Next Morning or afternoon**

Alec and Zack painted the town, as well as talk about the news that was brought that night. After they got in the viewed the memories and chose what was best for all involved. Eclipso didnt mind either way as he was gone for a week. The boys knew what they needed to do.

"Lucius, thanks for seeing me before you left." said Alec, "I have decided that Draco is to be brought here, and we will train him for the year. Then after the year is done he may return if he so chooses, or become a shadow Knight with us."

"Thank you." said Lucius, "I will accept that. He will be here tomorrow or tonight is I can manage it. I am trying to get Narcissus thrown out of the manor, and as of yet it hasnt worked."

"I have something that may work." said Alec, "You can come along with Draco and stay here for his training. If anyone asks then this parchment will detail them in to what they should know. It will befit whatever you want them to know. You have to be here for his training sometimes any how, and I know Juliet will love you being here as she herself along with her daughter are moving in."

"I will do that." said Lucius, "I will not allow that woman to do anything to Draco or to get her filthy hands on my things."

**/Two years later/**

They all smirked as they planned their revenge, as they were returning to Hogwarts but under different identities. No one was going to know what hit them, literally. Shadow Knights was coming to Hogwarts, and no one was going to do anything about it, ever...

Dear Headmaster of Hogwarts

I am writing to ask for admittance for my training group. They are in need ofproper education as they are Shadow Knights. They have a set schedule for their training, and under no circumstance can they miss it. Each one has the power to train they are not used to using wands, as neither has used them much. They fight hands on and without magic. We ask for admission into Hogwarts, as this is the only school properly qualified for the Knights to attend.

We graciously await you owl.

**Eclipso**

Albus sat at his desk unable to get his thoughts together. No one had heard of the Shadow Knights, in years. Why were they back now? He knew the last Shadow Knights, had destroyed Grindelwad along with him, but none had ever been heard from since. Why did they request admission into Hogwarts? He knew he needed to call the order, but decided it best if he let them know later on. As he fire called the Weasley's home, Molly.

"Molly, We have a group of students coming to Hogwarts, and they are in need of a place to stay before school starts. It will only be for a week. Can I count on you?"

"Of course, Albus." said Molly, "How many are there?"

"Im not sure at the moment, but I can enlarge your home to fit them all." said Albus, "I am waiting on an owl from them."

"We will be ready for them." said Molly, "I have some things to do. Good day."

Albus hurriedly penned a letter back and went in search of Severus. He needed to know if the Shadow Knights had anything to do with Voldermort.

**Somewhere else (Not to far away)**

The letter arrived, and the Shadow Knights were glad to see they had been accepted. Now their revenge could be set in action. Where would they be staying now that they were returning? Alec smirked along with Zack as they knew just where they were staying. They were sure to get the revenge they needed, and no one was going to be able to stop them. Who would be around there now that certain kids werent around anymore?

"We are going to Hogwarts." said Alec, "No one is going to know just what chaos, they have open their doors for."

"We will own the school before anyone knows what hits them." said Star, smirking as he looked to his twin. "Right you are. Brother mine!"

"Let's get to training before Eclipso comes back." said Alec, smirking. "We have a few things to do before we attend Hogwarts, again."

Everyone got ready for training except for Maria, and Thorn. They had training of their own they needed to take care of without the boys around. They were going back to Hogwarts as well and no one knew just what was happening.

Eclipso watched the group train and knew he had not made a mistake, having them return to Hogwarts. He was worried in his own way, as he knew just the power that Albus had. Though he didnt fear for his students as they were strong in their own right.

He sat down once more, and knew it wasnt long before his friend would contact him. An hour later, Eclipso was awaken to see his friend standing in front of him, once more.

"Sev?" asked Eclipso, "What do I owe for the pleasant visit?"

"You are having the students return?" asked Sev, wondering if the man in front of him had been hit with one to many curses. "You know what the man is capable of."

"Sev, the knights have asked to return." said Eclipso, "I can not deny them, nor will I. They have their own agenda to fill, as long as they train well. They have the power to destroy the old man if there is need."

"Are you sure of this?" asked Sev, wondering just what the students meant to do now.

"Yes, watch them train." said Eclipso, walking towards the window. "They train hard, and I may have told a white lie to a mutual friend, about them not using much magic."

Sev smirked as he watched the students. He was sure that the old man had made his bed (to quote a muggle ) and now he was going to have to lay in it. He was happy to have his students back as well, even the annoying ones. Secrets were going to come out and no one was going to be safe from the Shadow Knights. Sev smirked as he loved it. He was one into melodrama, as he was a Prince after all.

He sat down along with his friend on the balcony with some fire whiskey. They both watched the teens, fight one another as well as the surprises they made for them. Neither broke a sweat as they fought with and without magic. Neither man had seen the curse, until it hit them full in the face. Alec and Zack, smirked as their teachers had recieved exactly what they deserved for bothering with their training.

Both men had their hair changed to Blue and red. Neither to happy to see their robes read "**Shadow Knights Rules."**

The spell ended about an hour later, with each student was called for lunch.

Who were the students. that called themselves the Shadow Knights?


	3. Chapter 3

Betrayal is the root of all misfortune. You never know when someone close to you will hurt you in some way, either intentional, or otherwise. You never know when you will turn the tables on them as well. Revenge is not always the best but damn if it dont feel good.

Severus decided to wait and talk to Alec, as he knew there was something the boy wanted to know. He quickly found himself in the study, alone with Alec, who had to many questions in his eyes.

"Sev, it has been to long." said Alec, "I don't know if Im ready to face them all again, though Eclipso said it was up to us."

"The best you can do is try, Harry." said Sev, "I promised you once that no one was going to find out anything from me and that is what I meant. Though I dont see why you would need to reveal your true name as you are to be registered under the Shadow Knights, why not just use your Knight Name, and decide on a last name?"

'I never thought of that." said Alec, smirking, "I really appreciate all you have done for us, Uncle Sev."

"You dont have to thanking me, or I will think you were meant for griffindor." said Sev, smirking as the boy smirked as they hugged.

"No Im all Slytherin, but do you think they will accept me?" asked Harry, "If they knew who I was?"

"Yes, since your no longer Dumbledore's man, they will." said Sev, smirking. "Be careful of the griffindor's as they are still under Dumbledore's wand. Make sure to practice your languages."

Later

Everything was ready. or so it should have been. Everyone was packed and ready to begin another chapter in their lifes, most looked forward to it while others just didnt care. There things were being taken to Hogwarts along with Severus, while they only took the necessary items.

No one was sure of why Severus wanted to take their things along with him, but agreed to meet him in London, on the 21st of August and get ready to meet the Hogwarts staff. Everyone soon left for their own rooms, after giving over their belongings to Severus, who took them and hid them inside his pocket.

Alec was awaiting Zack, knowing he was coming into the study, for a private chat. No one would bother them, as they knew that no one should bother the leader of the shadow knights.

Zack hurriedly enter, eating a bagel. "Alec, are you sure about this?' asked Zack finishing off his bagel. "I mean our return even though no one can know exactly who we are."

"Yes, though we can not use our real names just yet." said Alec, smirking at his brother. "I spoke to Sev and he suggested we stick to our professional names, but choose a last name."

"I agree." said Zack, dropping his glamour. "I dont know who to trust anymore. I want my family the way they should have been."

"I know, but soon." said Alec, not dropping his glamor and using his Knight name." I am going to use Alec Sev Knight, what about you?"

"I will chose Zack Regulus Knight." said Zack, knowing that alot of secrets were going to be revealed and soon. "Besides that was my true father's name after all, well except for the last name."

"I understand." said Alec, smirking. "The others need to choose what to do to. As no one needs to have their true identities revealed just yet. Minky!"

POP

"Master, you called Minky?"

"Minky call the Knights, they are needed, along with the ladies." said Alec, smirking.

POP

The room soon filled with the others, and Alec, knew that Zack was going to replace his glamour. His identity needed fixed and soon.

"We are returning." said Alec, "Sev has suggested that we change our names until time to reveal the truth, are we in agreement?"

**YES ... **came the answer.

"Good then, your names need to be wrote here and sent off, as soon as possible, for the school to register us." said Alec, writing his name, after Zack signed his as well.

Theo smirked as he saw that Alec, had refused to change his middle name, even though he had shortened it. He decided to use a different last name, as Kingstone.

Everyone signed their names but made sure to erase the magic signature. Knowing that no one was going to trace them, for no one would be able to.

What would the next thing to happen? Would anyone know of their secrets? What was going to happened once the got to the burrow?

First day (Back)

The great hall was all abuzzed with commotion, it was the beginning of another school year and the students were surprised about 7 new students that was coming this year.

_"Welcome back for another year. I know your all wondering about the new students, so here they are, to be sorted." said Dumbledore...smiling._

Professor Mcgonagall brought the hat before them all once more. The little hat smirked as it came back to life once more that night.

_"__**Knight, Alec Sev!" **_

The black haired boy came forward and sat down upon the stool knowing that the hat wasnt going to know what hit it.

_The circle of Knights have came to Hogwarts. Everything is going to get worse before it _

_gets better. Remember that not all are your friends. Now where to sort you...oh yes. Wreck havoc...I will be waiting to see all you do._

_**SLYTHERIN**_

**"Knight, Zack Regulus" **

A blond haired boy came forward and mimicked the boy before him. Not caring where he was for he knew hell was going to be made here.

_**SLYTHERIN**_

**"Storm, Apiyo!"**

A brown hair, blue eyed boy stepped forward. He smirked as the girls drooled more then before. He was going to play the field along with his brother.

_**SLYTHERIN**_

**"Storm, Akoka"**

A boy that looked exactly like the other came forward and smiled as he knew he was going to love being here again. Especially with the secrets he knew, from before.

_**SLYTHERIN**_

**"Rook, Adam"**

No one dared breath as this boy threw his hood back and he sat down on the stool. He had to much hate for anyone, to be able to stand. He sneered at any and everyone, that looked towards him. His hair was black as night and his eyes were black, ignoring the hat until it called out.

_**SLYTHERIN**_

No one spoke as Alec watched the headmaster's face, and eyes as Malfoy got up and gave his seat at the head of the table to him. While the rest of Slytherin stood up and moved away from the table, waiting to be told to sat back down, in the place they were assigned by Alec.

Alec sat with Zack on his left, and Adam on his right. Amara sat beside Zack, and Thorn beside Adam. Draco sat beside Thorn and Pansy beside Amara. He preceded to seat everyone in their rightful place, leaving Apiyo and Akoka to choose where they sat, before finishing his assign seats.

Albus's eyes showed the hate he felt towards someone so young and powerful, in his school. He knew he had to wait and see what this group would do, though he doubted that he was going to like it one bit.

Draco and the rest of Slytherin knew that the shadow knights were not to be fooled with. Sev had already told him and he along told his housemates. Making sure that no one would cause mayhem. He removed himself knowing that Alec was needing to take his place, as he was more pureblooded then anyone there, as he was in all reality heir to all of Hogwarts founders. Dumbledore didnt know that they were stZackger now with the shadow knights and no one fooled with any of them anymore.

Every soon ate, all except for the Knights who didnt eat anything. They spoke with each other and Draco. Some knew him well and some didnt care to know him. Alec knew he was going to be a good friend and resource for the Knights to use. Everyone soon finished what they were doing and began to leave the great hall.

Mr. Knight," said Mcgonagall. "Please follow me, the headmaster would like to see you in his office, alone."

Alec narrowed his eyes at the cat woman and decided to go ahead and follow her. Knowing the Knights would follow him as well. He was never alone, anymore.

No one spoke as they made the trip, the only one person knew that the Knights were following, since they had covered their signatures and auras, along as being invisible.

The cat woman soon left Alec alone to enter Dumbledore's office and headed back to her rooms. She shook her head as she had tried to get a reading on the new student and wasnt happy to come up empty.

Alec opened the door and was met with the same office he remembered to well. "Ahh, Alec Knight." said Albus, smiling. "I'm happy to see the Knights have arrived safely."

"I have to ask as Eclipso requested." said Alec, "As Shadow Knights we are required certain pretenses that others may not be allowed as school rules will be broken."

"I am not sure." said Dumbledore, smiling. "I will have to see...

"Yes I say you are, as Eclipso would not be happy otherwise." said Alec, smirking just like all slytherins. "Another matter is our trainers will not be coming here. We are to do our own training until Eclipso comes along. We have certain hours we are to be training and it can not be interrupted for no reason or Eclipso will pull us from here and have us attend Beubaxtons."

"We are not practicing with magic, headmaster." said Alec, "As we also have immunity from the minister, we are allowed to leave any time we feel it is best. I am in need of sleep as training has to begin in the morning before classes."

"Alec, you must know that beubaxtons is considered dark for they practice the dark arts, my boy." said Albus, not liking the fact that the boy wouldnt listen to him.

_LEGIMMENS_

_Albus tried to read Alec's mind ans was surprised to see he could not get passed the candy shop at the front of Alec's mind. Everywhere he looked he saw boxes and bages of candy and could not get anywhere. Albus's stomach growled as he saw the candy...GROWLLLLLL...GROWLLLLLLLLLL. He quickly pulled out of the boys head. He wanted to get something to eat before he got the worse candy craving he ever had. Lemon drops wasnt going to do it this time._

Alec smiled as he transfigured silently a bowl into M&M's and watched as Albus took and ate even noticing the charm they had on them.

Good night." said Alec leaving the headmaster to himself, but not before he cast the charm to record everything that happened in the headmaster's room.

Without a word Alec walked out and knew the crew was along with him, soon they were seen walking to the dungeons.*********************************************

_Alec_

_I heard that you and the Knights have been sorted into Slytherin, congratulations. You know you may change schools at any time. Just let me know. Always __**train **__and be cautious. _

_**Knights rule at Hogwarts forever. **__See ya soon._

_Eclipso_

Alec knew what Eclipso meant and touched his ring, knowing that everyone would get the message. It was time to train, as he left the great hall he wasnt surprised to see the Knights following close behind leaving the females behind. They had their own training and it wasnt even close to the Knights. They did the training and knew they were doing good with two hours of training they headed back to their rooms and after taking showers headed to class.

Potions

Severus was not happy to see that some students were already thinking of making trouble. He sneered as he made to open the door, knowing that no one was going to play around in his class, for he had his children back here. Everyone entered the room and was surprised to see that the potionmaster had no desks in sight. Everyone was to stand against the walls until he said side of the classroom...

Alec sev knight-Zack Regulus Knight

Draco Malfoy- Pansy Parkinson

Apiyo Storm-Amara Winter

Akoka Storm-Thorn Willow

Adam Rook-Milicent Bulstrode

Vincent Crabbe- Marcus Flint

Gregory Goyle- Blaise Zabini

Left side of the room

Neville Longbottom-Hermione Granger

Lavender brown-seamus finnigan

Dean Thomas-Parvati Patil

Colin Creevey-Misty Bones

Susan Bones-Ginny Weasley

Some were happy with where they were seated though of few had some questions on why certains people were in the room. No one spoke at least not Slytherins. They knew not to make anyone mad, especially the head of house.

Class began without a word, until an phoenix came into the room and dropped a package off in front of Alec and Dean. Looking up at Sev, he knew it was okay to open it. He placed Stasis on the potion and opened the package.

Inside the package was a new potion cauldrons for the Knights, and some rare ingredients for the potionmaster. Which everything was given to whom it belonged along with a note to Draco Malfoy. Whom read it without hesitation. Severus smirked at the ingredients and smirked as he took them and placed them into his store room. No one the wiser...until someone spoke.

"Look who is getting special treatment now." sneered hermione, not liking the fact that they were being ignored for the new students.

"Shut up hermione." said Neville, "No wonder no one likes you anymore."

"B..b..but," said Hermione, not liking the fact that Nevile had turned on her to. "They are SLytherins. They ..."

"They what?" asked Alec, turning towards her, wondering how he was ever friends with her before.

"I wasnt talking to you." exclaimed Hermione, glaring at the new comer.

"Im a Slytherin, and I believe that as Prince of Slytherin I have the right to know what is going to be said." said ALec, smirking as he had finally agreed to be the Prince of SLytherin, knowing that he was in fact exactly that. "Well, on with it..."

"I BELIEVE YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, MISS GRANGER." said Severus coming back into the room and feeling the tension.

"No sir." said Hermione, glad to be out of the limelight for now.

"I see." said Severus, "50 points from griffindor. Remember to leave your remarks in your dorm."

"Finish up, then you may leave." said Severus, sneering at the girl, before turning to the Knights. Seeing Alec's potion was already bottled, made him very happy. While looking back towards the others, he wasnt surprised to see that the Knights were the only ones finished.

"Knights, you may leave the room, and enjoy your break as you see fit." said Severus, watching them place their bottled potions on his desk. "Before I forget your new rooms are ready as well, here is the parchment."

**Later**

**"Welcome Shadow Knights, " said a voice, as they opened the door. "It was foretold that you would arrives someday and come here, to do what is right."**

**"**Well let's see what this place looks like." said Alec. Once inside everyone was surprised to see that Hogwarts had out done herself once more. The commonroom was lined with books of everykind, which no one paid much attention to. As Alec went up the stairs to what he knew must be the rooms. As he got to the top he was surprised to see the rooms went as far as a small manor. Every door has a name upon it, though he was surprised to see another set of stairs, which he followed up as well. More rooms, as names were on the doors as well. Except this time it was training, warmer, wizardry, and etc. Alec knew Eclipso had something to do with it and smiled. He touched his ring and watched as the others came up and looked around as well.


End file.
